Nicholas Peck Smith
Sheldon's parents were Captain Nicholas Peck Smith and Urania Tourtellot Aborn. Nicholas Peck Smith was born on March 11, 1787 in Pawtuxet, Kent County, RI. His parents were Simeon Smith (1746 - 1843) and Martha Peck (1756 - 1833). Nicholas married Sarah Perkins on September 14, 1817, and she died with no known children. He then married Urania Aborn. Urania was previously married to Thomas Sheldon '''on November 7, 1816. Nicholas's son Sheldon is apparently named for Nicholas's first wife. In 1832, Nicholas and Urania and their children moved from Rhode Island to south Georgia. Urania Tourtellot Aborn's father was Captain Jonathan Aborn, who died while on a voyage in Calcutta, India. Her mother was Mary Arnold, a descendant of William Arnold. She was born on July 23, 1798 and died on October 22, 1841. Nicholas died on September 6, 1867 in English Eddy, Toombs County, GA. Nicholas is buried in Smith Cemetery in Toombs County, GA. Maybe Thomas Sheldon: * FindAGrave.com Parents & Ancestry Nicholas's Family Father - Simeon Smith * Born March 5, 1746 * Married 1773 * Died March 3, 1843 * Fought in the American Revolution * Links: ** FindAGrave.com Mother - Martha Peck * Born August 24, 1756 * Married 1773 * Died January 6, 1833 * Buried in Arnold Lot in Warwick, RI * Links: ** FindAGrave.com Grandmother - Mary Arnold Peck * Born December 27, 1730 * Married October 11, 1753 * Died December 22, 1799 * Buried in Arnold-Pawtuxet Burial Ground in Warwick, RI * Links: ** FindAGrave.com Tree Stephen Smith ▬ Mary Sabin Elisha Peck ▬ Mary Arnold Captain Simeon Smith ▬ Martha Peck Nicholas Peck Smith Sarah's Family No information found yet. ? ▬ ? Sarah Perkins Urania's Family Father - Captain Jonathan Aborn Mother - Mary Arnold Tree Jonathan Aborn ▬ Mary Arnold Jonathan Aborn ▬ Mary Arnold Jonathan Aborn ▬ Mary Arnold Urania Tourtellot Aborn Children Daniel Smith Urania Aborn Smith McRae * Born June 18, 1829 in Rhode Island * Died September 8, 1904 * Had 5 children * Her husband and 4 of her 5 children died before 1900 * Links: ** FindAGrave.com * Spouse: '''Farquhar McRae ** Born October 27, 1817 ** Died May 15, 1883 ** FindAGrave.com * Son: Nicholas Peck Smith McRae ** Born November 20, 1855 ** Died July 19, 1870 ** Presumably named for his mother's father ** FindAGrave.com * Son: Johnnie Farquhar McRae ** Born c. 1858 ** Died November 19, 1860 ** Gravestone inscription: "Died in Savannah Aged 2 years Son of Farquhar & Urania A. McRae" ** Buried in Mount Vernon Cemetery in Mount Vernon, GA ** FindAGrave.com * Son: William Christopher "Willie" McRae ** Born 1858 ** Died 1921 ** Buried in Mount Vernon Cemetery in Mount Vernon, GA ** Had 6 children ** FindAGrave.com Sheldon Perkins Smith * Main page: Sheldon Smith & Frances Bell * Born June 27, 1831 * Died October 23, 1927 Nicholas Peck Smith, Jr. * Born May 25, 1833 * Links: ** US Passport Application, 1866 Mary Arnold Smith Harrison * Born May 5, 1834 in Tattnall County, GA * Died February 1, 1927 in Toombs, GA * No children (per 1900 US Census) * Links: ** FindAGrave.com ** Ancestry.com - Georgia Death Index (no image) * Spouse: Iroy Harrison ** Died before 1900 (Mary was a widow per 1900 US Census) Elizabeth Smith * Born c. 1838 Robert A. Smith * Born December 21, 1840 * Died September 26, 1862 * Buried in Smith Cemetery in Toombs County, GA * Possible that he fought and/or died in the Civil War, but no evidence found yet * Links: ** FindAGrave.com Timeline Documents & Articles FindAGrave.com * Capt Nicholas Peck Smith * [https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=28362971 Sarah Perkins ''Smith] FamilySearch.org Profile * Nicholas Peck Smith * Thomas Sheldon Census 1850 US Federal Census * ''Main page: USFC 1850 Nicholas Smith 1850 Slave Schedule 1860 US Federal Census - Nicholas Smith 1860 Slave Schedule - Nicholas Smith * Sheldon Smith, Nicholas Smith, and William Clifton are listed in succession and Joseph Bell is listed nearby 1860 Agriculture Schedule * Main page: Agriculture Schedule 1860 * Again, Sheldon Smith, Nicholas Smith, and William Clifton are listed in succession and Joseph Bell is listed nearby * Ancestry.com 1860 US Federal Census - Farquhar McRae * Ancestry.com 1900 US Federal Census * June 6, 1900 * Montgomery County, GA * Urania (Smith) McRae and Mary (Smith) Harrison are living with Urania's son Willie and his family * Ancestry.com Vital Record of Rhode Island * Google Books SHELDON, Thomas and Urania F. Aborn, eldest daughter of Capt. Jonathan, all of and at Pawtuxet, by Rev. Mr. Jacos: November 7, 1816. SHELDON, Mrs. Urania, widow of late Thomas and daughter of late Capt. Jonathan Aborn, and Capt. Nicholas Smith, at Pawtuxet, by Rev. Mr. Curtis: March 11, 1821. Category:People Category:Rhode Island Category:Georgia Category:Group J Ancestors